1. Related Application
This application contains subject matter common to my earlier filed co-pending application serial no. 588,323 filed Mar. 12, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,794 issued 10-4-88 entitled "Energy Efficient Building System".
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to highway sound barriers which absorb and/or reflect sound from vehicles in traffic zones or sound environmental corridors, i.e., hospitals and residential properties, and for use at private residential sites.
3. Description of the Prior Art
It is well recognized that noise has become a major environmental problem. This is particularly true along freeways that pass through residential areas. On-going efforts have been made to attempt to reduce the noise level by the construction of sound barriers along the freeways. Such barriers have included both masonry walls of stone, brick or concrete, six to ten feet in height, and also wood planking and, in some instances, berms with shrubbery planted on the berms to defuse the noise. Although this has been of some help, it does not provide the protection from the noise that is desired. This is due to the use of materials such as masonry, brick or concrete which are not sound absorbing materials and only reflect the noise. Wood planking has also been used but is also solid and has limited sound absorbing capability.